


Squishy Lust

by Metrowolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party meteor is cruel to Dave's waist line, but Karkat help him to accept who he has turned out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy Lust

The second year on the meteor was the hardest for Dave. Well if he had to be honest his becoming a teenager was about as graceful as a three legged cat that had been hit by a car. The fact that he was with his sister and a group of aliens made the transition no easier. While his sister and her girlfriend seemed well on their ways to becoming beautiful butterflies, all he seemed to do was gain weight.  


Dave noticed it slowly at first. Over the first year he couldn’t have gained more than ten pounds. All the lush foods they created with their alchemy and the lack of general activities made it easy. But near the end of the first year Kanaya pointed out his weight gain. She wasn’t trying to be malicious in her observation, but she didn’t realize just how sensitive Dave could be.  


If weight loss was his goal, Dave reacted as badly as a hormonal teenage boy could. He desperately sought the company of the snack foods they created much like a stoner would. If he was nervous he’d go get a snack. If he felt self conscious he’d go get a snack. If he was bored, which let’s face it, this hunk of floating rock was about as boring as a grandma trying to show you pictures of all her cats, he’d go get a snack. Dave discovered that all this snacking was leading to his ever expanding gut, and the others were starting to notice.  


While Gamzee was the only one to never say anything, he wasn’t the only one who seemed to be against Dave gaining weight. Karkat, loud shouty angry Karkat was oddly supportive of Dave.  


“What’s wrong with the way Dave looks?” Karkat asked defensively after he caught Rose teasing her brother one early Monday morning.  


Rose looked flabbergasted for a moment. “I’m not saying he looks bad.” The seer back tracked quickly. “I’m only trying to say that he needs to be fit when we reach the new session. We’ll be needed there, and we’ll need to be in our best forms.”  


“I think his form is fine.” Karkat responded, and as into prove a point, he shoved one of Dave’s pop tarts into his mouth. Looking at him, Dave noticed that Karkat had gained some weight as well since the meteor had become populated by humans. Maybe not as much as Dave, but he was noticeably more chubby.  


“Dude.” Dave said, taking the last pop tart and nibbling on the corner. “Not the cherry, those are mine.”  


Rose made a disgusted clicking noise before filing out of the room.  


“What’s got bees in her human bonnet?” Karkat asked after she had gone. Then he turned to Dave. “You shouldn’t let her get to you. I’ve seen this before a million times, and her blackrom advances are weaker than a baby meow beast.” The troll said, crossing his arms.  


It took a moment for the implications of what Karkat to said to sink in, but suddenly Dave was horrified. He stuck his tongue out, leaning away from Karkat. “Dude, no! I don’t really get the whole quadrants thing, but Rose is my sister! Or slime equivalent of that. I’m not interested in filling any quadrants with her!” He shouted.  


Karkat narrowed his eyes at Dave. “I thought her being your ‘sister’ meant she couldn’t be your matesprit.” He said slowly. The differences between the trolls and the humans had been subtle enough so far, but when they showed up it was awkward for everyone involved.  


“No dude, no quadrants. That is not a thing you do with relatives on earth.” Dave shook his head. He took another bite of his pop tart. “But she may be right. I don’t think I really want to be a time traveler again, but I at least want to look good when we get to the new session.”  


“I really don’t understand you humans and your specific beauty standards.” Karkat complained. “Look like this thin human, how pretty he is! Let me tell you if your models came to our planet they would be culled immediately for being malnourished.” the troll crossed his arms.  


Dave shrugged. “How does one get in shape? It was never really problem before, since all I ever did was run from my bro.” He’s napped his fingers. “That’s it, let’s go for a run!”  


Karkat stared at him. “How in the ever loving fuck did I get dragged into this?” He asked, but followed Dave from the kitchen anyways.  
Not even to other changing out of his magic red pajamas, Dave started jogging down the meteor hallway, and a surprised Karkat followed him. This continued for several weeks. Dave would have a large breakfast, go for a small jog, and complain he couldn’t lose weight as he ate dinner. Karkat listened impatiently, always arguing that Dave looked fine. If any of the girls on the meteor noticed the routine, none of them mentioned it.  


Karkat had begun to gain a little weight, growing pudgy in all the same places Dave had. “It’s called growing up.” Karkat huffed immediately after their jog one day.”it’s natural for trolls to gain a little weight around this age, so I bet it’s no different for humans either!”  


Dave ignored him. They stepped into the alchemy room, which was deserted around this time of day. It had the alchemiter in it, as well as several tables and couches they had created while practicing their alchemy. “Man, this would be so much easier if we had a gym. The kind were douche bags go to make fun of guys that look like me.”  


“Gym?” Karkat asked, as Dave took a seat at one of the tables.  


“Gym.” Dave repeated. “Did you not have any on your planet?”  


“No, never needed one. My planet was run by teenagers remember. We had movie theaters though.”karkat replied, sitting in the chair across from Dave. He sat in it backwards, resting his arms on the headrest.  


“Oh, so you weren’t a totally lame species.” Dave grinned. “I think that’s what I would have liked to do, if we hadn’t played the game and blew up our whole planet on accident. Become a director, you know of all my shitty blog characters.”  


“I wanted to be a threshacutioner.” Karkat sighed. He propped himself up with his elbow. His black sweater was starting to fray, and wear thin around him. “Which was a joke, since I’m a mutant.”  


“Theres nothing wrong with you.” Dave protested immediately. Funny, it was so much easier to say someone else was perfect, rather than yourself.  


Karkat stared at him. “How can you say that when you’ve dedicated all this time to making yourself into something you’re not?”  


Dave sat back. Well how does one argue with that? Hadn’t he spent hours jogging around the stupid meteor trying to lose weight but ultimately only gaining it? And of everyone on in the ship, who of them had constantly been reassuring him that he was perfect the way he was? Dave blinked. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair, readjusted his glasses, and leaned across the table to kiss Karkat.  


The troll’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t draw away. He kissed Dave back, parting his lips sightly to let Dave in. He was sweeter than Dave imagined, and Dave had spent an awful lot of time imagining what Karkat would taste like. Sloppily, Dave explored the inside of Karkat’s mouth. After a moment he pulled back, making a loud slurping noise as he withdrew his tongue. A thin line of saliva kept them connected for a moment more.  


“I was wondering when I would work up the courage to do that.” Karkat’s said, wiping his mouth. “And then go and do it first. What am I supposed to do with you Strider?”  


Dave stood up, walking around the table aggressively. “You could always do it again.” He commented, grinning widely.  


Karkat smiled back, flashing his teeth. Dave had been surprised to see how flat they were at first. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. Fangs? Rows and rows of intimidating shark teeth? Dave had been relived to find Karkat was pretty similar in most bodily aspects. Of course, there were some areas Dave hadn’t explored yet.  


Dave motioned to the couch on the other side of the room and Karkat followed him willingly. They had barely sat down before Karkat pounced, pushing his lips against Dave’s. It was as if a dam had broken inside him. They kissed once, and Karkat realized he would never have enough. He put one hand on the back of Dave’s head, running his fingers through the gods hair. The other went for the small of his back, reaching steadily closer for Dave’s plush ass.  


Dave himself fumbled with his hands. They rested on Karkat’s ample stomach and hips,trying to find their way down without being too obvious. More than anything Dave wanted to be touched in the same way. He could feel a hardness growing in his pants, and couldn’t help but wonder what Karkat felt.  


Karkat seemed to catch his drift, and pulled back for a moment. He wasn’t smiling anymore, just breathless and hot as he pulled his black sweater over his head. Dave paused for the briefest of moments. Karkat hadn’t gained as much as he had over the two years they had been on the meteor. His body was soft and round, but Dave had never been one to be comfortable with himself. He slowly pulled off his own tee shirt, blushing furiously as Karkat took him in.  


The troll just smiled his stupid smile and pulled Dave back in. Karkat’s tongue flicked in and out of Dave’s mouth, and he nipped at his lips as he pulled away. His hands started making their way down Dave’s stomach, occasionally stopping to grab his extra weight. In other situation it probably would have made him laugh, but right now it felt good. Dave felt his breath catch when Karkat started to dip his fingers into his pants.  


“Am I good?” Karkat asked breathlessly, pulling back at Dave’s gasp.  


“Better then good.” Dave replied. He began to return the touches in kind. Dave pressed his lips desperately against Karkat’s neck, suck and nibbling. He heard a moan escape the troll, letting him know he was on the right track.  


Dave slipped his hands down Karkat’s front, stopping as he reached the crotch of his jeans. Karkat was hard and quivering under his touch. Dave gingerly undid his pants buttons, fumbling nervously. He was starting to sweat, it was easy to make him sweat now a days.  


Karkat laughed nervously, and reached down to help. He undid the zipper while Dave watched, and tugged his jean down. He was wearing a pair of white boxers with little red crabs on it, and more importantly, there was a clear outline of a solid member. Karkat bit his lip as he worked on removing Dave’s pants, Dave helping him shove them down. For a second Dave was concerned that he was having a wet dream, enough of them started like this. Then Karkat crushed his mouth onto the nape of Dave’s neck, and he struggled to keep from crying out.  


Karkat nipped at him, squeezing his stomach rolls as he entwined their legs. Very slowly Karkat started to dry hump Dave, their dicks grinding together. Dave couldn’t stop the low groan that escaped his lips, reaching up to get a grip on Karkat’s shoulders.  


“Fuck.” Dave moaned, running his nails along Karkat’s back. He didn’t really have long finger nails, but Karkat seemed to enjoy the pressure. He shivered under Dave’s touch, giving Dave an idea. He pulled his hands back up, but instead of scratching Karkat again, he gently rubbed the tip of the trolls horns. Karkat gasped immediately, and Dave felt his whole body twitch over him.  


“Good?” Dave asked, holding his hands hesitantly over Karkat’s head.  


“Best.” Karkat all but moaned in reply. He reached down to stroke Dave’s boxers on the outside before reaching his hand in. Karkat’s hand was hot and wet against Dave, and he was rough at first, but as he got used to the feeling his strokes grew smoother.  


Dave didn’t his best not to immediately blow under Karkat’s touch. He took a deep breath, before reaching down to struggle with his boxers. The he fit was tighter than he remembered. Karkat used one hand to help, but the other grabbed Dave’s dick entirely, rubbing it feverishly. Dave gasped and moaned as he worked, too busy grabbing onto Karkat’s chubby arms to do any work of his own.  


Dave felt like he could get lost in the bliss. He was tight, but not in an uncomfortable way. An orgasm was on its way, but he wanted to reciprocate before he came. Slowly he tugged down Karkat’s crab boxers. Karkat was shorter than Dave, but he was fatter and thicker. A thin red liquid dripped from the tip of his penis, which didn’t seem to concern him in the least.  


“My bodily fluids are all the color of my blood.” Karkat explained, seeing the way Dave was staring at his piece.  


“Dude. Gross.” Dave replied, but he was relieved. He trailed his fingers along Karkat’s shaft, swirling around as they reached the head. His penis throbbed under his skin in appreciation. In return Karkat’s hand moved more feverishly. Dave withdrew his hand, and licked his fingers to taste the red pre cum. It was salty, but not as bad as he feared it would be.  


Karkat immediately used his free hand to pull Dave closer, their hot bodies pressing into each other. He kissed Dave more quickly than before, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth like it was dancing. Dave pushed his own tongue back, tasting Karkat in their shared saliva. He gasped as he felt himself reach a climax, pulling away from Karkat to gasp for air. He felt hot, so hot, and every fiber of his being stood on end.  


Karkat continued to hold him as Dave came, his cum squirting noiselessly on their stomachs. Dave panted heavily, out of breath from the sexual encounter. Karkat just grinned, and reached down to wipe the cum off. They were slick with sweat which dripped down their legs.  


“Holy crap.” Dave gasped. He still felt hot, like he had just gone for a jog.  


“Did you need to be fit for that to feel good?” Karkat asked sardonically. He bit the finger that had just wiped Dave’s spree from his stomach.  


Dave gulped. “No.” He replied, and then smiled. “You know, I wouldn’t mind this being our exercise for the day. For the rest of our days.”  


Karkat just smiled. “Yeah, I could accept that.” He leaned forward and kissed Dave. Their was no heat in the kiss, but Dave felt more than anything that Karkat was what he wanted out of life. And it was time to start living.


End file.
